gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Kilian-Bug (SA)
Kilian-Bug? Was ist das? -Debrei Schwachsinn und ein bisschen Vandalismus ist das. Gelöscht. Christophbiatch 13:56, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das ist kein Vandalismus, sondern ein ernst gemeinter Bug. Ich wollte nur helfen. Idiot.88.68.47.29 15:39, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das bezweifle ich aber ganz stark. thumb|400px Christophbiatch 17:51, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Aber dir ist schon klar, dass das Krieg bedeutet und ich alle deine Beiträge löschen oder verändern werde. Du kleiner huso.88.68.34.23 13:36, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Um deinem Format mehr oder weniger zu folgen, Christoph; thumb|400px : Cougar (Diskussion) 15:10, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) (Originaltext von Debrei) Also ich hab absolut noch nie etwas von einem Bug namens "Kilian" gehört. Schon garnicht von einer kantigen Person die auftaucht und versucht CJ zu killen. Das gibt es nicht und kann es auch nicht geben. Auch nicht in den Spieldateien. Debrei (Diskussion) 16:51, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ''(Failend gefakter Text) ''Also ich hab schon oft von einem Bug namens "Kilian" gehört.Also von einer kantigen Person die auftaucht und versucht CJ zu killen. Das gibt es wirklich. Debrei (Diskussion) 16:51, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) jizztoph du möchtegern nigga guck doch was debrei schreibt. ps: du bist nicht schwarz auch wenn du das gerne wärst!!88.68.52.105 19:52, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Und du Hodenkobold bist wirklich so bescheuert und meinst, wie kriegen nich' mit, wenn du hier mal eben schnell'n Text änderst^^ Jaja, komm, strick dir'n Mofa :P Cougar (Diskussion) 20:36, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :: Jaja, komm, strick dir'n Mofa :P Cougar (Diskussion) 20:36, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bester Spruch, den ich seit 'ner Weile gehört hab! :D Aber mal so am Rande: Hatten wir nicht vor 'ner Weile schon mal so 'nen Scherzkeks, der meinte, Beiträge von anderen Usern abzuändern? Und: was bringt's? ::Jedenfalls, würde behaupten, der Kerl nutzt eh 'nen Proxy, also bringt Benutzer sperren 'nen feuchten Kehricht. Hätte 'nen Schreibschutz für diese Seite vorgeschlagen, dann ist Ruhe... And this is why the GTA Wiki can't have nice things. Aber amüsante Diskussion. Typisch Internet. Zaibatsu92 (Diskussion) 20:46, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Da muss ich dich enttäuschen - keine Proxy ;) Cougar (Diskussion) 20:48, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Schade, hatte so ausgesehen. Dann vielleicht Router-Neustart... Zaibatsu92 (Diskussion) 20:50, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ja man kann hier ewig rumbannen, er braucht 30 sek und dann ist er wieder drin :p Debrei (Diskussion) 21:33, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ihr behinderten Dorfkinder seid so lustig "mofa stricken" hahaha -.- :ihr wisst ja nich mal was vandalismus ist denn wenn man eine neue Seite macht zerstört man ja keine alte sondern man erweitert die wiki :erst jetzt kommt der vandalismus88.68.45.2 10:21, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Aaaaand here we go again! Meine Damen und Herren, wer will noch mal, wer hat noch nicht? Ganz ehrlich: was bringt dir der Quark? Ist das so 'ne Ehrenmord-Sache hier oder was? Zaibatsu92 (Diskussion) 20:47, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also wirklich,ihr müsst euch einfach den Kilian-Bug dowlaoden und dann auf euer Ps3/Ps2 ziehen und dann X-O-X-X-O drücken schon taucht ein weißter,alter Riese,denn man Kilian nennt und er ist unsterblich und versucht euch zu töten. Denn Bug kann man sich auf www.Bug-loader.de/Hacker-GTA.com runterladen.